To Protect The Ones You Love
by Hitora Gin
Summary: Team Shohoku is obsessed over the Tokugawa Era and the legendary Hitokiri Battousai. What happens when they accidentally transport the Kenshin-gumi, Aoshi and Misao over? Pls r&r! ^__^
1. Reality?

To Protect the Ones You Love  
  
A Rurouni Kenshin and Slam Dunk Crossover  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and Slam Dunk do not belong to me. Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki and its respective owners. Slam Dunk belongs to Inoue Takehiko and its respective owners. I am merely borrowing the characters of these two anime to create my fanfic.  
  
Warning: This story contains spoilers. If you have not finished reading the Rurouni Kenshin manga or watched the Rurouni Kenshin Seisouhen, and do not want to be spoiled, I suggest that you do not read this fic. The spoilers are not in great detail or whatsoever.  
  
Chapter 1: Reality?  
  
~*~*~Present day Japan. Kanagawa Prefectural Shohoku High School. Library.~*~*~  
  
Miyagi Ryota was reading a book on the history of Japan. He was just scanning the contents without much interest until he came across a name which caught his attention - Hitokiri Battousai. He read that Battousai married the woman who took him in when he was a rurouni. He protected and rescued her on countless occasions and his wife too, saved him from the Battousai who threatened to awaken every time he is in battle. However, a tragedy befell upon them. Ryota shut the book with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Sob. That's so sweet. I wish Aya-chan and I were like that... without the tragedy, that is."  
  
People started to stare and whisper so Ryota wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of a hand and strode out of the library. He immediately went to the basketball court as practice was about to start. Upon reaching there, he noticed that Rukawa Kaede, ace basketball player of Shohoku High, was already there. Ryota smirked as he saw Rukawa did a tornado dunk.  
  
"Cool move there, Rukawa," Ryota commented.  
  
He had to admit that he was envious of the people who were tall enough to do a dunk but he was proud of his own basketball talents as he was one of the best point guards in Japan, and even with his height, he is able to jump high enough to almost touch the hoop. Rukawa acknowledged his comment and presence by giving a brief nod and saying 'sempai'.  
  
"TEME, RUKAWA! HOW DARE YOU COME BEFORE TENSAI!"  
"D'aho."  
Ryota grinned and asked, "Yo, Hanamichi! How's Haruko?"  
  
Sakuragi turned SD and waved.  
  
"Ryochin! Have you and Ayako-san made any progress yet?"  
  
Suddenly, the gym door slid open with a bang and Akagi Takenori and Mitsui Hisashi entered.  
  
"Ore? Where are the rest?" Ryota asked, noticing the absence of the rest of the team.  
"This is a special training for the five starting members only," Akagi replied.  
"Sou desu ne, Gori. Tensai will lead us to victory!" Sakuragi shouted and received a punch on his head.  
  
Ryota went to the side of the court to put down the thick History book he was holding.  
  
"Ryota, I'm glad to see that you're finally beginning to act serious towards your school work," Akagi commented, spotting the book.  
"Hmm... Japan's History, eh? I guess the Tokugawa Era is written inside?" Mitsui asked.  
"Of course! I love that part! The samurais are so cool!" Ryota replied, his eyes shining with excitement.  
  
Sakuragi and Rukawa just stared at their sempais, question marks popping from the top of their heads. The seniors started tugging at the book and Sakuragi joined in, for the fun of it.  
  
"I wanna see it too!"  
"Move away, d'aho."  
  
Rukawa too had joined in the tugging as he was overcome with curiosity. Suddenly a blinding white light glowed from the book and they were swallowed by it.  
  
~*~*~Meiji Era 1800s. Tokyo, Japan. Kamiya Dojo.~*~*~  
  
"Tadaima!"  
"Tadaima, Kenshin!"  
"Kaoru-dono! Sessha bought the tofu and guess who sessha saw?" Kenshin said cheerfully.  
  
Kaoru got up to look and as Kenshin entered, Misao and Aoshi too entered.  
  
"Misao-chan!"  
"Kaoru!"  
  
They ran up to meet each other and began to whisper.  
  
"How's it going with Aoshi?" Kaoru asked.  
"No luck. How about you and Himura?"  
  
Kaoru shook her head sadly.  
  
"Daijoubu! We're going to do it soon!" they shouted.  
  
Kenshin sweatdropped whereas Aoshi looked a little frightened.  
  
"Oi Kenshin! Hayaku. I'm starving," Sano said.  
  
He was sitting on the verandah, chewing on a fishbone.  
  
"That's all you ever do. Eat. Why can't you ever help with the chores?" Yahiko grumbled from behind.  
  
He was mopping the floor and looked really angry.  
  
"'Cos they're all part of your training," Sano replied lazily.  
  
Yahiko jumped onto Sano's head and began gnawing.  
  
"Brat."  
  
Suddenly, they all began to glow with a soft white light and they began to fade.  
  
"Wha... What's happening?" Sano asked, surprised.  
  
He raised an arm and his eyes nearly popped out when he was able to see through it. It was translucent!  
  
"Kenshin," Kaoru sobbed.  
"Kaoru-dono," Kenshin ran up to Kaoru who was looking as though she was about to faint.  
  
Seeing the good opportunity, Misao did the same.  
  
"Aoshi-sama," she whispered, before collapsing.  
  
However, Aoshi did not react the way Kenshin did and run to her. Instead, he merely strode to her and held her hand.  
  
"Kenshin, do you think this is an attack or spell of some sort?" Aoshi asked.  
"Sessha..."  
  
Before Kenshin could finish with his reply, they disappeared.  
  
Next chapter: What's happening to the Slam Dunk and Rurouni Kenshin characters? What is that blinding white light?  
  
Author's note: Hm... I think you can guess what's happening, ne? I don't know what to say about this fic... Just felt like writing a crossover and this fic popped into my head. 


	2. Shrouded in Light

To Protect the Ones You Love  
  
A Rurouni Kenshin and Slam Dunk Crossover  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and Slam Dunk do not belong to me. Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki and its respective owners. Slam Dunk belongs to Inoue Takehiko and its respective owners. I am merely borrowing the characters of these two anime to create my fanfic.  
  
Warning: This story contains spoilers. If you have not finished reading the Rurouni Kenshin manga or watched the Rurouni Kenshin Seisouhen, and do not want to be spoiled, I suggest that you do not read this fic. The spoilers are not in great detail or whatsoever.  
  
Author's note: AAH!! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!! ^^6 I know I started this fic back in April and I didn't update till now, which is the end of November… instead I've been focusing on other stuff @__@ Thank you to those who reviewed. I'll try not to disappoint you guys.  
  
Chapter 2: Shrouded in Light  
  
In the gym where it was shrouded by light so bright that it was blinding, screams, shouts and profanity were heard.  
  
"AAH!! Kenshin!" a shrill scream sounded.  
"OOF! Who the fuck is on top of me?! Is that you Sakuragi?"  
"Itai… tensai has been squashed… so how can I be on top of you, Mitchy?"  
"Orororororo…."  
"Yahiko! You're still on my head!! Get off! My neck… and what am I sitting on?"  
"Ar sctil wonft lerft foo geft afway fror whaft foo dift, Sfano! (I still won't let you get away for what you did, Sano!)"  
"The bakamono on top of me had better get off NOW!!!"  
"AAAAHHHHHH!!"  
"…why are there a sudden increase in the number of people here?"  
"ZZzzzz..."  
"Aoshi-sama! Gah! Who just stole my first kiss?!"  
"AAH!! Aya-chan! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"  
  
Finally, after a few minutes of touching and groping without their sense of sight to assist them, the blinding white light slowly faded and left a group of youngsters practically sprawled on top of each other. At last, everything would be resolved once everyone can see, right? Well, no.  
  
«I bet you don't know who said what, ne? In the whole conversation chunk. Well, the next part will be written in order of speech ^^6 for easier reference.»  
  
Kaoru looked around the area, trying to look out for her beloved red-headed rurouni.   
  
"Kenshin?" she called out.  
  
She saw a tuft of red hair sticking out from under some bodies and she pulled it. Out popped an unfamiliar head whose face was distorted with anger. «Saa… you should know who this is, ne?»  
  
"Ah, gomen," Kaoru said, before stuffing the head back where she found it.  
"Hey. Whoever's on top of me, can you please get the hell off?"  
  
Kaoru peered below her to meet the glare of a pair of eyes whose blue matched hers. Kaoru's face turned crimson red as she quickly pushed herself up, putting a hand on the latter's head and pressing it down as she did.  
  
Mitsui was furious. First, the girl sat on him. Then she practically used his face as a mop! He jumped to his feet as soon as the girl's weight was gone. The girl was looking around, with her back to him so he put a hand to her shoulder and whirled her around to face him. As he did, the girl's sandaled foot tripped over Sakuragi's arm which was sticking out of the mess and in her surprise, she fell towards Mitsui and landed on top of him again, but this time, with their faces barely inches away from each other.   
  
"GAH!!!" with a cry of rage, he stood up and immediately, everyone who was on top of him was flung off, especially a long-haired red head who was flung towards the wall and had blood gushing out of his head. His eyes were all swirly and the only word that came from his lips and repeated again and again was 'oro'.  
  
As soon as Kenshin was flung to the wall, a cut opened on his head and blood began to flow steadily from it. He was usually able to stop the world in his sight from spinning whenever he gets beaten up by the Kenshin-gumi but no matter what he did now, everything around him continued to spin in a whirlwind of colors until everything turned black.  
  
"Yahiko! Is there a gorilla around? Cos that sure sounded like a gorilla who screamed at us."  
"Ar vfun fthnink schfo," came the reply.  
"Can you get off my head? I can't understand a word you're saying!" Sanosuke shouted at the ten-year old who was still gnawing on his head as though it was a chew toy.  
"I said 'I don't think so'! Really! Was it that hard to…" Yahiko who was still sitting on Sanosuke's shoulders suddenly stopped talking.  
"Oi, doushita? Yahiko?"  
"Sano… I think there is a gorilla… turn around…"  
  
Sanosuke slowly turned around to see the neck of what Yahiko told him to see. He tilted his head up and yelped at the sight of the monstrous gorilla look-alike.   
  
"BAKAMONO!! It was the two of you, wasn't it?!" Akagi slammed his fist into both the boys' heads which caused a huge lump to immediately rise from it. A spiral of smoke could also be seen. "And I'm not a gorilla!"  
  
After being flung off, Aoshi landed right next to a person who was asleep.  
  
'How can someone sleep amidst this racket?' he wondered.  
  
A little impressed, Aoshi turned to look at the face. All of a sudden, the person's eyes flew open and ice blue eyes met ice blue eyes. Both thought, as they stared at each other, how uncanny their resemblance was.  
  
"You…" Aoshi and Rukawa murmured in unison.  
  
Feeling a little awkward, they turned their backs against each other and frowned. It was almost like staring into a mirror.  
  
Rukawa shook his head as though he had a nightmare. Muttering a 'd'aho', he settled down to sleep again.  
  
"YOU! You stole my first kiss! How dare you!"  
"I… I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!"  
  
A short distance away, Misao and Ryota was having a showdown.  
  
"I was saving it for my Aoshi-sama!"  
"And I was saving mine for my Aya-chan…" Ryota murmured sadly.  
Suddenly, he frowned. "Why am I to be blamed when you were the one on top of me?!"  
"Eh?" Misao blushed and sweatdropped.  
  
Next chapter: It's not over yet. The confusion I mean ^^6  
  
Author's note: Ah! It was fun writing this chapter ^____^ Hm… if you think Shinomori Aoshi and Rukawa Kaede do not look alike, too bad. They do, you know. That was my inspiration for writing this fic in the first place. I wanted to link SD and RK and the Aoshi/Rukawa look-alike was the best XD Okay, if you still don't think so, fine. Whatever. *shrugs* 


End file.
